Sonic Chrismas Adventure
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: A holiday adventure staring Sonic and his friends! Shadow's being a bit of a Scrooge on Christmas, so the Sonic Team have a little trick up their sleeve to convert the Ultimate Lifeform for the holidays. Can the all do it, or will Shadow remain a grouch all Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 1: Christmas Hype

It was a cold, wintery day in Station Square and everyone's getting ready for the year's most awesome time of the year: Christmas. The whole town was decorated gaily with beautiful decorations and lights, everyone was doing some last minute shopping and enjoying the wonderful winter snow while it sprinkles down to Mobius, but the person; or should I say Mobian hedgehog who's really excited the most is our blue spiky blue hero, Sonic. He was sitting on top of a building watching the whole city enjoy it's festivities and if you're wondering, Sonic's not cold for two reasons: with his constant running, he has enough body heat to stand the cold and second, for extra insurance, Sonic is also wearing a blue and white scarf Amy gave him as a gift earlier in November when the first bit of snow began to fall. Amy didn't want Sonic to get sick for the holidays, especially since he and the rest of the Sonic Team are having a lot of plans this year but the main things are Amy's Christmas Party at her place and Sonic volunteering to make a special appearance at an orphanage as Santa and give them some gifts to cheer them up and make them happy. Speaking of Amy, Sonic was suppose to meet up with her at her house, said that she needed a little favor from him.

"Well, better got see and figure what she needs me for." The blue blur said as he ran down from the building by running down out the building and ran as fast as his legs could take him and he made it to Amy's house in record time. He knocked on the door and waited for a few moments until a sakura pink hedgehog girl opened the door, wearing a green holiday apron decorated with Santas and reindeers with a big picture of candy canes at the front, and by the looks of chocolate chips, dough and flour on it, Sonic figured Amy was baking hard.

"Hiya Amy!" Sonic greeted her warmly; Amy smiled back and tried to dust off the flour on her apron to make it somewhat presentable.

"Thanks for coming Sonic!" the female hedgehog greeted him and lead him inside and into the kitchen where there were a lot of cookies and cakes on the counter and Sonic had to focus on Amy to not be tempted to eat her food.

"The reason I wanted you hear is because I want you try some of these." Amy explained to him as she held up a place of cookies in front of him. Sonic took one and it made a loud crunch as he chewed it, he swallowed and had a big smile on his face.

"Amy, this is delicious!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed in delight as he finished eating his. "What flavor is it?"

"Snickerdoodles, with a bit of peppermint." Amy said as she was lining a square cookie tin with plastic wrap and put a few cookies in it. "I've decided to mix a holiday classic with something new."

"Nice work, Amy!" Sonic complimented her. "The kids will love it!"

"Speaking of which…" Amy said as he handed the tin to him. "…you mind delivering this to the orphanage for me, Sonic? Me, Vanilla and Cream are going shopping for more Christmas presents for everyone."

"Sure thing Amy." Sonic smirked, giving his trademark thumbs up.

"Great Sonic." Amy thanked him. "You're a real sweetheart."

"Aww, Ames. Stop it." Sonic said bashfully as he left the house and began running towards the orphanage, but he didn't get far when he accidentally bumped into Shadow.

"Hey, watch it, Faker!" Shadow said as he and Sonic got up and rubbed their heads. Sonic noticed that he dropped the cookie tin Amy gave him; he picked up and checked to make sure that it wasn't dented; luckily, it wasn't damaged from the impact.

"Sorry Shadow, I was in a rush." Sonic apologized to him as he tucked the tin underneath his arm while Shadow just glared at him.

"Do I dare as why?" Shadow asked him, annoyed.

"For the orphans." Sonic explained to him, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot Shadow."

"For the record, no." Shadow said to him, arms crossed. "And secondly, I don't see the point in this holiday."

Sonic just looked at Shadow in shock and surprise. Shadow not knowing about the point in Christmas?!

"I mean, it's another holiday where people just give gifts to each other and exchange cards and junk." Shadow told him.

"It's not like that Shads." Sonic told him. "It's a year of love and joy and celebrating with family and friends."

"Whatever hedgehog." Shadow said to him and turned his back. " Don't you have some kids to see?"

"You're lucky I do." Sonic told him, but before Sonic left he gave Shadow a bit of a warning.

"But remember this Shadow…If you don't believe in the true meaning of Christmas…"

"I'll be haunted by the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present and Future….blah, blah, blah…" Shadow sneered and laughed. "I heard that stupid holiday a ton of times hedgehog, and if you're trying to scare me. It's not working."

"Wait until tonight, Shads…" Sonic smirked as he ran off to the orphanage.

Shadow just pulled out his emerald and teleported away while muttering a 'stupid hedgehog' under his breath before he disappears.

**My first Sonic Christmas story, decided to do one for the holidays before I get sidetracked during November and the first few weeks od December. I hope you like this, guys! To make up for my long hiatus.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Converting a nay sayer

~Hours later...~

AAmy was with the others decorating Amy's house after Amy finished her Christmas shopping with Cream and her mom. The others came over to help, even Team Chaotix; well, most of Team Chaotix...

"Charmy! Stop eating Amy's cookies!" Blaze yelled as the cat princess caught Charmy, the young bee of the Chaotix red handed eating Amy's cookies, red handed; frosting and all on his hands and mouth.

"I can't help it!" Charmy cried loudly as he dropped some cookies out of his hands. "They're so yummy!"

"Charmy, get out!" Amy yelled from the living room angrily and Charmy flew out screaming and crying. Amy rolled her eyes in frustration as she decorated the tall Christmas tree with Christmas lights and Knuckles was at the bottom of the tree waiting to plug in the lights when Amy was finished.

"OK Knuckles!" Amy said to him down below from the ladder. "Plug them in!"

Knuckles plugged the lights in the socket, but nothing happened…Not even a single flicker came from the lights.

"Damn it!" Knuckles cursed under his breath as he tried to figure out what went wrong, when Sonic came into the house.

"Hey everyone!" Sonic greeted everyone and then saw Knuckles struggling with the Christmas lights.

"Sonic, hey!" Tails, Sonic's best friend and bro greeted him gladly while holding a box of Chirstmas decorations. "How did it go?"

"Fine, until I bumped into Shadow." Sonic groaned in reply to the twin tailed fox. Tails frowned as he and everyone else knew of Sonic and Shadow's frienemy relationship.

"What did he do this time to ruffle your quills, Blue?" Rouge asked as she was busy hanging mistletoe over a doorway, much to Sonic's dismay; Amy's always wanted to kiss Sonic ever since they met, but the mistletoe's going to be her excuse to kiss him but he always seems to avoid it every year luckily.

"His words, not mine but…Shadow doesn't believe in Christmas."

Everyone just stopped in their traps as they heard what Sonic said about Shadow not believing in Christmas.

"Why would he say that?" Blaze said in disbelief.

"Beats me Blaze, all we do know is he's turning into a right Scrooge." Sonic told the violet feline.

"Yeah, if only the ghost of Christmas past, present a future from the Chrismas Carol can stop him from being a real Scrooge, as least for this holiday." Silver joked a bit as he used his powers to levitate a few gifts under the Christmas tree.

"Actually, maybe they can…" Tails told him. Sonic knew that Tails has a clever plan in that mind of his.

"What do you mean, Tails?" Cream asked him, curiously.

"What if three of us were the Ghost and we make Shadow see the point in this holiday?" Tails asked them and everyone agreed with him but Sonic stopped everyone.

"But little buddy, how do we make it look like we're actually ghost? I mean, he'll see right there and then we were pranking him, I know that we'll use the emeralds to travel through time, but how to we make him believe we're ghost?"

"Leave that to me." Tails said, with a clever spark in his eyes. Everyone knows that when Tails has a plan, it usually helps them to succeed in their plans against Eggman. All they have to do is wait and see what tricks Tails have up his sleeve…


	3. Chapter 3

A Sonic Christmas Adventure

Chapter 3: Operation C.C.A.R.O.L

~~At Tails' House…~~

"So, let me get this straight…" Sonic said as he was getting on a hood on his head. "We're using the Chaos Emeralds to travel through time?"

"That's about it." Tails nodded and explained to him as he was fiddling about with a machine.

"But Shadow won't believe the act, unless we're ghost ourselves." Amy stated matter-of-factly as she was doing Sonic's quills in a unique style.

"That's where this machine comes to play." Tails said as he pointed at a tube shaped device with many wires at the back of it.

"What does it do?" Sonic asked as he walked towards it.

"This machine was made to make you opaque in appearance and allows you to walk through walls, float and also the same thing will happen to a solid person when you guys come into contact with each other, the affected person will be like that for a few hours though."

"Which is enough time to open Shadow's eyes, during time travel." Amy said, smilng.

"The question is Tails, does it work?" Knuckles said doubtfully, as he stared at the machine.

"Don't worry Knuckles." Tails reassured him as he activated the machine and put an apple in it. "I've worked it out and it works quite well."

With that said, Tails closed the door of the machine and started inputting some commands in the machine. Suddenly, bright lights came out from the machine along with volts of electricity; so bright that everyone covered their eyes, until it was over. When it was over, the door opened releasing a bit of fog and when it cleared, the apple was still there only see through!

"Wow!" everyone said in awe as they looked at the semi-transparent fruit.

"It really works!" Sonic said, impressed with Tails' inventions yet again.

"It also has a reverse function." Tails added as the door closed again, a bright light flashed from the machine and the apple became solid again.

"Now that we know that the machine's safe and everything." Sonic said to everyone, "We remember who's playing who?"

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas past." Rouge said with a gloved hand up.

"Christmas Present." Silver said while levitating over the Christmas tree.

"And Sonic's Christmas future." Amy added as she put the black hood over Sonic's quills, thus making his quills and face unseeable.

"Good, now that everyone knows who they are." Tails said as he opened the machine one more time. "Let's get to work!"

**P.S Sorry for not updating for days everyone, but my computer screen was glitching like a little b..ch and making my eyes hurt I dropped the story till it fixed by itself. (I just stored my computer upside down so the LCD liquid can flow properly to the screen) **


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 4: Travelling to the Past

~~11:00pm, Shadow's House~~

"Damn, I can't believe all of this holiday stuff is everywhere." Shadow said as he came into the door, exhausted from his day. "I don't see why everyone's wasting their time with this stupid holiday…"

With that said, the black and red hedgehog retired into his room and took off his sweater, gloves and air shoes and just hopped into bed, not bothering about taking a shower and just fell asleep, totally unaware about what's about to happen…

~~30 Minutes later…~~

Shadow was sleeping soundly as he heard the sound of something loudly scuffling in his own room. He ignored it for a bit, then, when it got more frequent, he became more alert. The black hedgehog awoke with a jump as he saw a ghostly figure floating there right in front of him. It was a ghost that looked like Rouge, except with longer hair and dressed in an old fashion holiday themed dress and had a scepter in her hands and with the displeased look on her face, she seemed pretty crossed with him.

"What the hell!?" Shadow exclaimed as he fell out of bed in shock, taking his bed sheet with him. The bat floated over to Shadow, without even flapping her wings.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I'm here for you." The bat informed him, in a deep, commanding voice.

"Who are you?!" Shadow asked her.

"The Ghost of Christmas Present." She stated to him and pointed her scepter as she asked him a question. "Didn't your blue hedgehog friend warn you that I'll be here?"

"So, you are real…" Shadow whispered to himself, but she overheard.

"Of course." She nodded. "And I'm as real as this trip we're going to take."

"What trip?" Shadow questioned her, Chirstmas Past waved her scepter in the air, muttering a few words and suddenly, a portal opened up right in front of them. She then grabbed Shadow's hand, firmly soon after.

"This one." She answered as she and Shadow flew into the portal.

When they popped out the portal, they were on a spaceship, somewhere in the wide void of space. Shadow looked around the place, and all at once he remembered where they are.

"This is the ARK!" Shadow exclaimed looking around the Ark like he wasn't here at all.

"That's right." said as she floated next to him. "Space Colony Ark around fifty years ago."

"But why here?" Shadow asked the ghost.

"Follow me." She instructed him as they both walked down the hall and they made it to a room. It looked like a bedroom and someone was in a bed, asleep, it looked like a young girl with blonde hair.

"No, it can't be." Shadow said like he was seeing a ghost in a dream. "Maria!"

"Sorry Shadow." told the black and red hedgehog as they looked at the sleeping Maria. "I'm afraid she can't hear you or even see you.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Shadow asked as he looked at the ghostly bat, then back at the sleeping Past Maria.

"Watch." She simply said, as soon as she said that the door suddenly opened and there was another Shadow with something behind his back. Maria woke up, rubbing her sleepy eyes and saw there, with his hands behind his back.

"Shadow?" Maria asked drowsily as she sat up and saw her favorite friend there with a small smile on his face. "What're you doing here?"

"I…made you something, Maria." simply said to her and handed out a gift wrapped present. Maria's eyes lit and she smiled.

"For me Shadow?" she said happily.

"Yeah." said as he gave it to her. "Remember how you told me about that Earth holiday, name Christmas?"

"Yeah?" Maria said as a question rather than a statement.

"Well, I thought that me and you could celebrate it together." told her. Maria smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Thanks Shadow!" Maria told him happily. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome." said and hugged her back. Maria opened the gift and saw that it was a small teddy bear inside.

"I love it!" Maria said and she hugged the teddy bear. "You made this Shadow?"

"With a little help." admitted.

Maria smiled again and got out of bed, carrying her new teddy bear out of the room.

"That was pretty nice of you, Shadow." chuckled to herself. "To make Maria smile like that."

"Humph…" Shadow said, crossing his arms. "I only did that to cheer Maria up."

"Cheer her up?" the ghost bat questioned.

"You see." Shadow began. "That was the day we found out…Maria had a rare sort of illness, which makes her sick all the time, but…"

"But?" repeated, cocking and eyebrow, but that look was soon replaced with sorrow and sympathy, when Shadow turned his back and walked away from the spirit when he told here, but:

"They didn't think there was a cure for her…" Shadow finished. "So, Maria was dying little by little each day…"

"I'm so sorry, Shadow…" said as she reached out to Shadow, but Shadow swatted her hand away.

"Don't be." Shadow said, glaring at her. "Seeing all of this reminds me of why I don't care about Christmas at all, because it reminds me too much of her and knowing on a day of joy, there was sadness for me."

just looked at Shadow in sadness at what he said.

"Besides, all of this is a dream. I bet as soon as we go back I'll wake up and you'll be gone." Shadow added with a mean smirk on his face.

just shook her head and waved her scepter as they both teleported out of the past…

When Shadow awoken, he saw what he expected; no spirit and he's back into his room.

"I knew it." Shadow said in a prideful tone. "I knew Sonic was messing with me."

But as he said that, he went to look at his bedside clock; it read 11:30pm but there was a note attached to it saying: "I not be able to change your mind, Shadow but there are two more ghost to come…"


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 5: What's happening now?

~~12:00am, Shadow's room~

Shadow was still sleeping in his room until her awoke to the sound of holiday music. Shadow looked around and saw a silver grey hedgehog in a green Santa-like outfit and hat, except the end of his hat has mistletoe instead of a pom pom and seems to be levitating musical instruments all around his room as they played "We wish you a Merry Christmas".

"What the?!" Shadow said as he got up. The silver hedgehog turned around and came face to face with the black and red hedgehog.

"Nice to see you too Shadow." The silver hedgehog greeted him.

"Let me guess, you're Christmas Present." Shadow observed.

"You got that right." The sliver hedgehog nodded and then gave a shrill whistle and a trumpet appeared in his hands. "A little time traveling music please."

The silver hedgehog spirit began to play a lively, orchestra version of "Deck the Halls" as a portal opened up in front of them. The silver ghost grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him in the portal as the duo travelled to a location right on the outskirts of town.

"Wait a minute. I though you said that we're travelling to the present?" Shadow questioned him.

"We _are_ here." stated and gestured at the house in front of him.

"Where?" Shadow questioned again.

"Remember when Sonic said about going to an orphanage for charity?" asked him. Shadow nodded remembering earlier that Sonic was going to be Santa Clause for the orphaned kids, so this is the place? Shadow also seemed to noticed light coming from a room.

"Hey shouldn't the kids be asleep by now?" Shadow questioned as he looked at .

"You're right." The silver hedgehog agreed with a nod and took Shadow's hand. "Let's find out what those kids are up to. Shall we?"

"Alright." Shadow agreed and took the green clothed spirit's hand and they both flew up and peeked into the window. Inside they saw five children still awake; two lavender twin hedgehog girls, one red haired rabbit girl, an ocean blue hedgehog boy with brown eyes and a white female bat. They saw the children were still up and laughing in the wee hours of the morning, eating Christmas cookies and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"We really need to stop doing this." The hedgehog boy laughed with his friends as he drank his hot chocolate.

"What?" the white bat asked innocently as she ate her cookies.

"Raiding the cookies and hot chocolate for midnight feast." The hedgehog boy continued.

"Come on, Joshua." One of the twin hedgehog girls told him. "We all agreed to do this one more time."

"That's right." Her sister continued and then sighed in sadness. "Especially since this might be the last time we see each other…"

"Wait." The invisible Shadow questioned and then looked at . "What do they mean by, 'might be the last time they see each other?'"

"Oh, the orphanage doesn't have enough funds to stay open." explained to Shadow as they looked at the children. "Most likely, they'll close before New Year's, if their Christmas fund raiser doesn't reach their quota."

They both look at the children again as they ate in silence. Then the white bat clapped her hands.

"Come on Joshua, Holly, Ivy and Autumn." The white bat said to them in a perky voice. "Let's make the most of it and no 'but's either. We can do it, we have to save our home that kept us from living on the streets for the rest of our lives."

"Hey, Lola's right." Holly, one of the twins agreed. "We can't just give up, it's Christmas, anything can happen."

"Here, here!" Ivy, her twin cheered in agreement as she held her mug high to propose a toast.

"And who knows?" the rabbit girl; who you can guess is Autumn. "We might even find our own families later in the morning."

"Yeah!" the children all agreed as they clashed their mugs together in a holiday toast. Shadow couldn't help but admire the positive attitude of the children; it almost made him smile a bit that they're never giving up on their perfect families. Then all of a sudden, he heard and alarm clock ring. Shadow looked at and he pulled out a golden alarm clock from his coat.

"Uh oh!" The silver spirit exclaimed as he checked the time and shut off the clock's alarm.

"What's up?" Shadow asked as he watched put the clock back into his jacket.

"I'm uber late for another appointment with another nay sayer." told him. "We gotta leave now, Shadow."

Shadow looked back at the children after they finished their midnight snack and then looked back at and nodded. pulled out his trumpet, played a tune and a portal appeared, then together, the ghostly hedgehog spirit and the black and red hedgehog floated into the portal and it quickly closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic's Christmas Adventure

Chapter 6: Into the Future

~~1:00am, Shadow's Bedroom~~

Shadow was back in his bedroom sleeping, when a mysterious cloaked figure entered the room. He walked up to Shadow and shook him.

"Shadow, hey Shadow get up." The cloaked figure called out to the red and black hedgehog. Shadow woke up and saw the hooded figure. He knew who he was, so he's not too surprised.

"Let me guess…" Shadow said groggily as he got out of bed. "You're the Spirit of Christmas Future aren't you?"

The hooded figure nodded as then spoke to him.

"That's right, but call me ." the spirit told him. "Are you ready to see the future, Shadow?"

"Will I like what I see?" Shadow asked him in his face, even though he can't see it.

"That all depends." simply said as he opened a time portal. He looks at Shadow and jerks his head towards him. "Let's go."

Shadow nodded and they both entered the portal but while they were traveling, Shadow noticed more time holes in the time travel zone.

"Why are they so many holes?" Shadow questioned . C. Future looked back at Shadow and answered his question.

"The past isn't like the future, Shadow." told him. "The holes are the possible futures you might have depending on your choices. But we're going to see your most possible future here…"

pointed to a blue portal up ahead of them. Once they entered the portal, they were immediately got engulfed with sudden coldness.

"Why is this future so cold?" the black hedgehog asked the spirit. gave a sad sigh in response then answered Shadow.

"This future started with a cold choice." explained to him as they continued their time travel. "Remember when you told Sonic about you not giving a crap about Christmas?"

"Yes?" Shadow answered with a question.

"Well. After you couldn't take Christmas anymore, you…disappeared…" told him sadly. Shadow what he knew by that and his eyes went small.

"What?!" Shadow said, not believing a word said until they made it to the future. It didn't look much different than the present timeline except that it's daytime and they were at the cemetery. They looked around and saw Rouge there at a tombstone, looking sadly at it. Shadow didn't need three guesses to know that was his grave she was mourning at.

"Oh Shadow." Rouge said as she laid a bouquet of roses next to his grave. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you just gotten along with us during the holidays?"

Shadow seen Rouge sad before, but she just looked…broken…probably because she was his first best friend since they met on Prison Island and maybe…even more than that. Shadow blushes a bit at that random though and shook it off.

just looked on as Rouge paid her last respects to her old friend and left.

"You know, she's not the only one that lost her best friends." said to Shadow. Shadow looked at him confused at first then it made sense when C. Future took them to an alleyway in downtown Station Square and saw someone shivering in a cardboard box. The two went closer to it and when Shadow saw who it was, he almost couldn't believe it. It was Lola!

"Lola!?" Shadow gasped in shock.

"That's right, it's Lola." said to him, with a nod.

"But…why is she out here?!" Shadow said as he knelt down to the shivering Lola, then looked at . "Did the orphanage shut down?"

"No." replied as he shook his head. "It was much worse than that…"

"What's that?" Shadow questioned as he saw Lola curled up tightly into a ball into the box she called home.

"On Christmas, her friends got their Christmas wish…To have their own families…" explained.

"But she was left behind after the Holiday Adoption at her orphanage…So in her sadness, she ran away from it and lives in the streets. The orphanage is still open but she refuses to go back, because she feels there's no hope there…"

Shadow looked sadly at Lola who fell asleep in the box, using old newspapers as a blanket and he noticed tears in her eyes as she slept.

"I wish they were still here with me…" Lola said in her sleep as she curled up under her newspaper blanket. "I wish my parents were here…"

If Shadow could touch and talk to Lola, he would tell her that everything's going to be alright but since the laws of time travel won't allow that…all he could do was watch and think all of this isn't real. Then he turned to C. Future.

" , how can I undo this?" Shadow asked the spirit.

"That chance was long ago, Shadow." told him. "As of now…this is where your future's going…"

"That's not true!" Shadow argued. "Since this is the future, I can change it and I want to."

If face could be seen, he would pull a look of surprise.

"Is it because of you ending up dead?" questioned him.

"Not just that." Shadow said as he looked at the sleeping Lola. "Because she needs somebody, someone who'd be there for her and know that she's not alone."

was smiling under that hood.

"Shadow, I think you've finally understand the meaning of Christmas time." said proudly to him. "Not only caring about yourself but for others less fortunate than you."

"Yeah, I'm going to change this bad future." Shadow said. "And create a new one."

"That's what I like to here." said as he removed his hood revealing to be Sonic himself, Shadow just looked at him like he's seen a ghost; no pun intended.

"Sonic?!" Shadow said in shock. "You were the ghost the whole time?!"

"Not just me." Sonic smirked. "We all planned this to make you open your eyes Shadow."

"I can't believe it." Shadow said to himself. "I can't believe I fell for this."

"But it's a good thing you did." Sonic said as he pointed to Lola. "Because she needs someone, Shadow."

Shadow looked at the young bat one more time and then back at the blue hedgehog.

"You're right, hedgehog." Shadow agreed with Sonic, for once. "Let's get back to the past.

"You got it." Sonic said as he pulled out two Chaos Emeralds, yelled "Chaos Control" and opened the portal back home.

Before they walked into the portal, Sonic told Shadow that he's finally opening up his eyes and heart, just a bit and Shadow just gave him a don't talk about it look as they both left for the present.


End file.
